The invention relates to a combustor apparatus for burning solid particles in the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines.
For removing soot from the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, in particular Diesel engines, it is already known from German Offenlegungschrift No. 34 24 196 to filter the soot particles out of the exhaust gas with an electrostatic soot shunt and deliver them for burning in a partitioned-off flow to a combustor apparatus.
In a combustor apparatus of the above type, the outlet of the plunger tube, which directs a flow of exhaust gas laden with soot particles into the combustion chamber, is oriented coaxially toward the overflow opening to the preparation chamber of the ignition burner, so that the particles aimed with the exhaust gas that flows directly at the pilot flame have no more than a brief dwell time in the flame zone. For this reason, it can happen that with soot particles of varying size the combustion will not be carried out completely.